Giban Kaleidocospio
by HAYDENABRESA
Summary: BillxTom


**GOBAN KALEIDOSCOPIE**

-Kaulitz.- susurraron.

Bill desvío sus ojos al vacío, la multitud incontrolable que intentaba llegar a el. Grupos de fans enloquecidas que tocaban a la puerta por su atención a diario. El vocalista parpadeo mientras el corillo sonaba tras sus espaldas, el joven moreno se concentro en aquella muda palabra que poseía una elocuencia incomprensible.

_Mis ojos me miran con cansancio_

_Sin ningún tipo de confort_

_Ya no me puedo enfrentar a mi mismo_

_Estoy dispuesto_

_Todo siempre es verdad_

_No me encuentro en mi interior_

_Todo se ha ido como un engaño_

_Viendo como me esfumo cada vez más._

Narra la historia común, dos embriones en un mismo vientre, separados al nacer por la ignorancia y egoísmo de los seres humanos. Aquel sentimiento excesivo hacia uno mismo, el egoísmo. Bill conocía el término, a pesar de tener claro que su historia era secuela de ello. Quizás muchos pensaran que era un simple chico con suerte que toco las estrellas por su voz. Quizás, no, Bill estaba seguro, que el público, los paparazzi, e incluso las fans pensaban que era solo un chico sobrevaluado, con ropas excesivamente costosas, con casas innecesarias y perros para llenar el vacío. A la final a Bill realmente no le importaba, porque de hecho, algunos tenían razón.

Allí, de pie, con el micrófono en sus manos, con su voz reproduciendo el monótono sonido de su canción. Bill admitía que era superficial, que era egoísta, la pretensión de utilizar a los otros para su propio beneficio, manipulándolos como objetos. El moreno no se consideraba una buena persona. Pero pese a lo que la gente dijese, pese a lo que los tabloides publicaran, Bill sabia la verdad tras su propia personalidad. El amor que no sentía hacia su propia persona sino el desprecio y el dolor; el deseo de querer todo para él porque era miserable y vacío.

-¡cuidado!

A Bill realmente le hubiese gustado no estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Al moreno realmente no le gusta buscar el significado de su personalidad. Eran cosas absurdas. Quizás para el, era mejor estar (como la historia del egoísmo) solo, cumpliendo con sus labores, siendo el Kaulitz (que esa molesta voz mencionaba con tanta elocuencia) que todos querían pero al mismo tiempo odiaban. Si. Ese famoso chico de la banda Tokio Hotel, con esa personalidad depresiva llena de rasgos obsesivos. El Bill por el que muchos gemían y otros lamentaban que existiera.

-¡Una ambulancia! ¡Una ambulancia! ¡Por favor!

Si. El Bill que se sumergía en la oscuridad en esos momentos. La soledad que le había acompañado en sus cortos dieciséis años. Buda decía que si la gente no se odiara tanto a si misma, habría menos sufrimiento en el mundo, porque el odio hacia si mismo se proyecta con agresividad y violencia. Pero el moreno no creía en las religiones, ni mucho menos le interesaba lo que dijera Buda. Bill estaba solo. Sumergido en el vacío, viendo las luces apagarse.

Si. A Bill realmente le hubiese gustado conocer a su hermano gemelo, ese, que le arrebataron al nacer… Quizás hubiese sido otra persona. Alguien que realmente se amase.

Quizás… quizás…. Quizás Bill no se hubiese sentido triste y aislado, al ver su vida pasar en un minuto, solo… sin nadie realmente allí.

_**Ginban Kaleidoscope**_

-Despierta. Despierta. Tomas Trumper, es tarde despierta.

El joven de cabellos rubios abrió sus parpados con pesadez, estirando su mano y tirando de la sabana para cubrir su rostro. La figura menuda de Stan arrugo la frente, mientras tiraba fuerte y el chico de las rastras caía de la cama.

-¡vete a la mierda!- exclamo Tom furioso, sentándose de golpe en el suelo. Stan, cuya piel era en extremo blanca, cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y miro con una ceja enmarcada a su compañero de estudio.

-Es tarde, Tom.

-Y me lleva.

-Hoy hay una conferencia, debemos ir.- hablo el joven de cabellos oscuros. Stan era la clase de chico que tenía un aspecto externo un poco extraño y tal vez podía asustar algo a la gente que da mucha importancia a esas personalidades relajadas. Era pequeño y delgado, de modo que ni con la mejor voluntad se podía decir si tenía diecisiete años o menos. Tenía el pelo muy ensortijado, negro como el pez, y parecía no haberse enfrentado nunca a un peine o unas tijeras. Tenía unos ojos muy grandes, muy hermosos y también negros como el pez.

-¿conoces la importancia de asistir?

-¡Ni la se ni me interesa!

Tom arrojo la sabana lejos, mientras estiraba sus piernas y se levantaba. Tom era largo y delgado, pero al moverse su franela se movió y dejo ver su plano abdomen. Por sentido común, Trumper era la clase de chico que por su aspecto áspero y brusco, asustaba un poco, Tomas era la clase de persona que no toleraba que se le contradijese en nada, manía que por razones desconocidas muchas chicas encontraban atractivo.

El castaño se froto sus hombros mirando hacia abajo, al pequeño Stan. -¿Cómo entraste?

-Simone realmente me ha pe…

El más alto le interrumpió. –te he dicho...

-Que la ignore.- continuo el bajito. –Aun así comprendo su punto. Yo también pienso que…

-No planeo asistir.

-Tom.

El castaño apretó sus puños. -¡pero que mierdas pasa aquí! ¡Maldición! ¡Es mi vida!

-¿sabes lo que muchos darían por tener tu talento?

-¡y que! ¡Allá ellos!

Stan se mordió su labio inferior.

-No planeo asistir, entiende, es mi vida, no me interesa.

El pelinegro suspiro. –Aunque el saxon es un buen instrumento, por lo general la guitarra pega más…

-Y dale con ello, no asistiré ¿vale? No insistas.

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada. Stan apretó sus puños. –Por hoy, firmare por ti.

-Haz lo que quieras, no cambiara nada.

Stan abandono la habitación.

Cuando Tomas Trumper quedo solo, se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama, su mano derecha asió la almohada y la apretujo contra su rostro, ahogando el gemido de frustración que surgía de el.

¿Qué si le importaba lo que dijesen los demás?

Pues la verdad no. Tom nunca prestaba atención, pero la constante perorata de su madre con -talento- y –guitarra- rozaba sus casillas y estaban por explotar. Realmente quería empezar a vivir su vida, quería alejarse de todo y ser solo "Tom" No el famoso niño prodigio que tocaba la guitarra desde muy joven, quien había ganado una beca en "Berkley" Lugar donde solo los grandes músicos iban.

Estando allí Tom no podía disfrutar de la música. Estando allí el vacío en su pecho comenzaba a hacerse más grande, y a Tom comenzaba a inquietarle. Había algo extraño en todo, incluso en las partículas de oxigeno que le rodeaban. Cerró sus ojos. Quizás, dormir un poco le aclararía, quizás dormir un poco mas sumergiría sus miedo en un pozo profundo.

¡Que idea tan absurda pasaba por su cabeza! Como si con desear algo con fuerza pudiese ser cumplido.

-20 miligramos de tiroxina, 0,40 miligramos de benzodiacepinas, 4 gramos de zoips, 0,65 miligramos de antide…

Tom arqueo una ceja. -¿y eso que?

Ambos ojos se encontraron. Y Tom pudo jurar que era la primera vez que sentía un escalofrío. -¿Quién eres tu?

-¿yo?

Al castaño le costo recordar en donde estaba. Sus ojos viajaron a la habitación inmaculada, con paredes de adobe. Sus hombros se tensionaron y las aletas de su nariz captaron el olor a muerte. –No deberías de estar aquí.

Tom miro al chico que estaba a su lado. Había algo familiar, algo psicótico y su corazón se estremeció. -¿tu que haces aquí?

-Como estaba diciendo.- El pelinegro hizo un gesto con su mano. –Son 20 miligramos de…

-Eso no.

El moreno se callo.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

Tom se arrepintió al ver la tristeza en los ojos de su compañero. –Realmente pienso que deberías irte.

-¿irme?

Tom estaba confundido. No entendía la escena, apretó sus parpados con fuerza y un destello de claridad cruzo su mente. -¿un sueño?

El chico sonrío, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y recargándose sobre la pared. Tom le pudo apreciar. Lo tersa de su piel, lo delicado que se veía desde allí, ese maquillaje cubriéndole. El castaño sondeo en sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de que había una profundidad inquietante.

-¿Qué haces tu en mi sueño?

El chico sonrío. A Tom le deslumbro su sonrisa. –Creo que me he muerto.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio.

-Jajajaja.

Los ojos del castaño se humedecieron por la risa. Se sostuvo su estomago mientras trataba de controlarse. –Ese es un buen chiste.

-A que si ¿verdad?

Tom reparo en ese tono. –Oye… bueno, siempre tengo sueños raros…

-¡Yo que se!- se encogió de hombros el pelinegro. Tomas arrugo la frente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Las piernas del moreno perdieron fuerza. El pelinegro llevo una mano a su pecho, Tom intento acercarse. -¡no lo hagas!

-¿Qué… que… que pasa?

Tom odio el timbre de su voz; chillón, con miedo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Al menor le costo respirar. –Creo que deberías irte…

-¿Qué… no… no…. Mírate.

-¡vete a casa!

Tom arrugo la frente. -¡es mi sueño, no me corres!

El chico lo miro fijamente. –No lo es.- susurro. –No lo es.

El guitarrista no entendió. Dio un corto paso, el moreno meneo la cabeza. –Por favor… déjame ayudart…

El pelinegro le interrumpió. -¿sabes porque?

-¿Por qué?

-Realmente yo no se quien eres.- dijo y echo uno de sus mechones tras la oreja. –No se ni tu nombre.

-Tom.

El menor le miro. –Tom.

-Si ¿y el tuyo?

Tom había logrado acercarse. El cuerpo del joven desprendía frío. Ambos ojos se encontraron. –He visto… tus ojos… aun cuando esta sea la primera vez.

El mayor trago saliva duramente. Su mano estaba sobre la del moreno. –Bill.

-¿Bill?

-Si.- Aparto su mano. -¡que extraño! El decirlo, me ha hecho sentir mejor.

-Bill yo…

-¡tenias razón!- admitió. –Tienes sueños realmente raros.

-Esto no es….- Tom se callo. Solo podía ser un sueño.

-¿Cuál es tu deseo, Tom?

-¿Eh?

Bill asintió. –Mi único deseo es poder sanar algún día mis heridas.- meneo su cabeza. -Ese era mi deseo.

El mayor no supo que responder. -¿Tom?

-¿Qué?

-Te están llamando.

-¡eh!

-20 miligramos de tiroxina, 0,40 miligramos de benzodiacepinas, 4 gramos de zoips, 0,65 miligramos de antide…

-¡espera, espera, espera!

-20 miligramos de tiroxina, 0,40 miligramos de benzodiacepinas, 4 gramos de zoips, 0,65 miligramos de antide…

-¡que significa eso!

El pecho de Tom se oprimió fuertemente. –Tom, fue un gusto conocerte.

-¡Despierta, despierta!

Tom abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de Stan. -¿Qué haces?  
-Es tarde.

-Hmmm.- Tom se sentó en la cama, como pequeño se froto los ojos. El pelinegro arrugo la frente.

-Pareces loco.

-¿ah?

-Estabas repitiendo el nombre de…

-¿de?

Tom hizo en esfuerzo por recordar. -¿dije algo?

-Una medicina… si, algo así ¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros. Miro la habitación. Stan arrugo la frente. -¿estas bien?

-Hmmm… Es solo que…

Tom no sabía como explicarlo. -¿es solo que?

-Siento que falta algo.

-¿comida?

Tom le arrojo la almohada. –Idiota.

-Vale, vale, vale.- Suspiro. –La conferencia termino.

El guitarrista ignoro sus comentarios y encendió el televisor. -¿vas a traer comida?

-Planeaba invitarte a….

_La famosa Estrella "Bill Kaulitz" fue ingresado el día de ayer en horas de la noche. __Por fallas técnicas ocurridas en el escenario el día 24 de Septiembre, una de las vigas ha golpeado su cabeza, ocasionándole una contusión grave. Su estado actual es desconocido. Su manager David Jost se ha negado a dar declaraciones, mientras fuentes cercanas han revelado que ha sido sometido en horas de la madrugada a cirugía._

El control resbalo de los dedos de Tom. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

_Tanto en las puertas de su mansión en las colinas aledañas de Beverly Hills, como en las afueras del centro médico UCLA, en Westwood al oeste de Los Ángeles, cientos de reporteros y fanáticos hacían guardia esperando una notificación oficial sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos._

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara?

Tom se llevo una mano a su frente, echando hacia atrás sus cabellos. –No. No es… no es…

_El diario Los Angeles Times, citando fuentes del departamento de los bomberos, informó que Kaulitz estaba inconsciente y que no estaba respirando cuando llegaron los paramédicos al escenario en Hills._

-Actúas raro.

-Es solo que… necesito, tomar aire.

Tom salio corriendo al baño. Stan arrugo la frente, su compañero actuaba raro. Aunque de por si, Tomas era extraño. Llevaban mas de diez años conociéndose, de hecho, eran amigos de la infancia. Pero, el pelinegro nunca había comprendido al castaño, ni por asomo ni sus acciones. Todo en Tomas era un laberinto.

Stan muchas veces había querido apartarse del camino de su compañero. Primero porque la personalidad de Tomas era exhaustiva. Dar y dar y dar. Tom era una persona complicada, pese a la apariencia que poseía. Un talento, que Stan hubiese deseado, y aun así, el guitarrista hacia omiso de ello.

Los ojos café, rasgados; las pestañas luengas; las cejas delgadas y alzadas; la nariz mediana; la boca pequeña; los dientes menudos y blancos; los labios, colorados y grosezuelos; el torno del rostro simétrico; el pecho alto y plano; Stan odiaba admitir que envidiaba mas de lo necesario a Tom.

Su puño estrello contra la pared, mientras sentía las gotas de la regadera caer a unos pasos de él. Tom se estaba bañando.

Tom dejo que el agua lo bañara, aun con la ropa puesta. Su pecho subía y bajaba en una rapidez sorprendente, en una extraña taquicardia que nunca sufría. Sus palmas estaban extendías sobre la pared, teniéndole, reteniéndole a la cordura. Entonces fue cuando le escucho, suave, melódica y melancólica voz.

-Estoy muerto.

Silencio. –O eso, es lo que yo creo.

-Respira.- se dijo a si mismo Tom.

-Y no quiero que te espantes… porque… ¡vamos! ¡Solo a un loco le pasaría pero….

-Silencio.

Bill echo su cabello hacia atrás. -¿sabes? Yo siempre he sido una persona extraña… rara… lo se… cuando era pequeño comencé con una colección de muchas muñecas de porcelana que comenzó con la muerte de una persona de mi familia y asustan mucho, te aseguro.- sonrío. –Pero no se porque estoy aquí. Ni se porque estoy contigo.

Tom tomo fuerza y se giro. Bill le miraba con ojos apremiantes. No sabia que hacer, su cuerpo temblaba. –No te voy a decir porque estoy aquí. Ni tampoco porque mi alma esta atada a ti. Pero de algo si estoy seguro, ayer escuche una voz, esa voz era la tuya y minutos después la oscuridad me trago. Desde entonces tú eres la única persona que he visto, y curioso, siento como si despidieras mi misma esencia.

Tom abrió la boca y Bill coloco un dedo. –Debo llegar a mi cuerpo Tomas, o de lo contrario me ataras a tu vida o…

-¿o?

-O puedo deambular por el mundo.

-Tonterías.

Bill sonrío. –Podría ser. Pero…

-Esto es una jodida broma.- Tom bajo la cabeza. Bill guardo silencio.

-¡mira!- empezó el menor. –Siempre he estado rodeado de ausencias, siempre he estado solo. Se que mi alma, no ha de ser importante para ti. Pero se que… no gozaras de tu soledad si yo estoy aquí.

-¡espera!- alzo la voz molesta.

-Yo gozaba de mi soledad y me esforzaba por mantenerla, estaba convencido del refrán "mejor solo que mal acompañado".

Tom no veía el punto de ese tema.

-Solo Tomas, si no me ayudas, me vas a tener todos los días de tu vida.

El rostro de Tom palideció. –Solo necesito ir a mi cuerpo.

-Pero…

-Puedes elegir entre creerme o estar loco.

-Estoy loco.

Bill sonrío. –Tienes sueños raros.

-Eso es normal.

Bill se encogió de hombros. –Quizás me falto algo por hacer.

-Eh.

-Ya que, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué contigo?

Suspiro. -¿Por qué yo?- pregunto Tom.

-Estaba completo.- dijo Bill. –Cuando cantaba, cuando todos gritaban mi nombre estaba completo. Hice, lo que ellos querían que hiciera.

Tom arrugo la frente. –Yo solo hago lo que quiero.

Bill frunció el seño. -¿Qué haces?

El guitarrista abrió la boca. Pero no supo que decir, el era un prodigio con la guitarra, pero no le daba la gana de tocar. -¿Qué haces para estar completo, Tom?

-Yo…

Quizás esa era la diferencia. Bill lucho por ser completo, por ser perfecto, mientras que Tom no se esforzaba. –No… no hago nada…- susurro.

Pasaron unos segundos.

-Supongo que somos unos infelices.

Tom tenso la espalda. Odiaba ese término.

Continuara…


End file.
